After Catastrophe
by Shay2014
Summary: Humanity was obliterated after a series of devastating disasters. With no clear explanation, Earth's landscape was reshaped overnight. Minnesota is now alone, left to deal with the aftermath. Minnesota is on a personal quest to find his family and friends, who have all disappeared. First chapter edited 9/23/13


A/N: Hetalia is not mine. I have this idea for long time, enjoy. Thank you Sesi and Siku Braginskaya for beta reading!

Read and Review!

** After Catastrophe**

Chapter one:

_No… He can't believe what he saw in front of him._ Minnesota, who was as tall as a twelve-year-old, stood there in the devastated city that was once the beautiful city of St. Paul. The town is now ripped in half and completely destroyed. The land flooded and the grasses died. A fire burned the land, actually, the whole world right now. There is dozens of bodies strewn around the city. Hundreds dead. No, _millions_. There are millions of dead bodies. Most of the bodies are ripped apart, much like the states and countries themselves. Severed heads rolled around in the wind. There was a severed arm in a tree, and a severed leg resting on the tree's roots. There was a dull grey mixture of snow and ash on the ground, and a cold breeze cut through the air. The state had no idea what had just happened, and why it happened. It all had happened very quickly. The sky, now dark and the trees are now lifeless, shriveled husks of their former selves. One tree is even broken in half, as if a lightning bolt struck it. In fact, the tree might as well have been hit by lightning. Right now Minnesota stood in front of a destroyed building. The windows are broken and the building has a large crack on it, and the color is faded. It looked like it aged a century, even though just a day ago it was beautiful and actually alive.

The building was where the world conference took place. Minnesota is dirty, sweaty, and bleeding. He wiped blood off his lip and remembered….

_It felt like it was years ago, but it was only forty-eight hours ago._ They had a conference in St. Paul, Minnesota. It was time they had a conference somewhere else. America and fifty other countries were there. The fifty states were there too, but they were in another room for their own meeting. During the lunch break, the states went to talk to some of the countries. Minnesota had gone to find the Nordics. The state smiled when he found them sitting at a table not far from him. Before he could call them, Denmark noticed him first.

"Whoa! He looks like a mini you!" Denmark yelled loudly, pointing to Minnesota and then at Norway. Norway was sitting beside the Dane, observing Minnesota carefully.

"I don't see it." Norway deadpanned.

Finland corrected him, "His eyes and hair are the same as yours!"

Minnesota shrugged, and Finland continued insistently "I can almost see it!" Minnesota was picked up by Denmark and he sat on Denmark's shoulder.

"I heard that your football team is the Vikings. Is that right?" Denmark asked.

"Yes, it is!" Minnesota beamed proudly.

That made the Danish country grin just as proudly, "I love this kid already!" Minnesota chuckled at him.

Denmark kept asking Minnesota questions about his state, and Minnesota told him how his football team got the name, Vikings.

"Minnesota, there you are! It is time to go back." It was his father, America, calling. Minnesota stood up and walked to his father, turning back to wave at the Nordics.

_It was the last time he saw them…_

"Thank you for allowing us to host the conference at your place." Liechtenstein said as she left with her brother Switzerland. They were the last ones to leave. Minnesota just nodded at the girl and smiled. He could still remember all the countries that gave him thanks and good-byes. Some of them even gave him high fives and hugs. Their smiles and faces would forever haunt Minnesota. They didn't know what would happen to the world in the next four-eighty hours.

Once all the countries and states left, Wisconsin slammed Minnesota's head and laughed at him.

"What was that for?!" Minnesota said angrily.

"Just because" the Cheese State said as he shrugged and walked out. Sighing, Minnesota locked the door and then walked off to his house, which were a few blocks away from the conference.

_That night was when his life would change forever._

He was relaxing on his chair, reading his book. He got tired and he put the book down on the table next to him. He began to feel more tired than he had ever been. He just wanted to sleep no matter how early it was for him. He was close to his bed when it happened. All of a sudden, the ground rumbled. The state looked up and at first he thought it was only inside his head. He ignored it and out of the blue a light flashed in the nighttime outside. Minnesota froze. Then darkness hit him and that was last thing he remembered. He could have fallen or something hit him from behind.

_He didn't know how long he was knocked out in his room._

Minnesota woke up with a cough, and he coughed until he spit up some blood. 'Dang it! What the heck happened?!' He thought. He thought about his people, are they all right? What happened? What was that light? He crawled out and tried to stand up. Minnesota's head felt like it was hit by a baseball bat. "Ahh!" He cried out and pressed his hands on his head. It hurt really badly. He waited for the headache to fade away, but it was still there.

Minnesota reached the door, and he had a bad feeling as he opened the door. Minnesota dropped to his knees once he opened the door.

Everything is gone. Beautiful flowers, trees, grasses, lakes, and many other houses now looked lifeless. Snow falls from the sky, but it is not the beautiful kind of snow one would see at the start of winter. This is more of a dead snow, a dreary, gray blanket that will cover the world. Everything is all dried up, and it just looks so very ugly. The sky is black, and he couldn't tell if it is night or morning. Minnesota coughed and sneezed; he can feel ash and dirt in the air. Ash.

That explains why the snow didn't feel right. Minnesota then realizes that it is not snow that is falling…it's ash. Ash is falling alongside the snow. What on Earth happened?

Is he dreaming?

Without thinking, Minnesota ran to the conference building. He coughed harder and covered his mouth and nose with his shirt. When he saw the building, it is completely destroyed. He picks up his cell phone to call somebody, anybody, but there was no connection at all.

_It feels like hours pass while he stands and stares at the building._

Minnesota coughs again and wipes his lips. A tear goes down his cheek, and he begins to really feel scared about his situation. The state was not the most active of the states, so he was not used to it. _Is it the end of the world?_ He asked himself as he cried for what he, and virtually everyone else on the planet lost.

Minnesota turned to find a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes crying for somebody. She had blood on her forehead, and she wasn't wearing shoes. Minnesota's heart stopped and he walked to the girl who looked no more than seven years old. The girl looks up at him with tearful eyes, she signs with her hand, holding up five fingers and presses her index finger to her chin forward and back. Minnesota isn't sure what she is saying. Then he remembers, _she must be deaf and is looking for her mother._

Minnesota is thankful that he knows sign language, "Where is your mother?" He asks. The girl pointed to a dead body next to her that Minnesota hadn't noticed. Minnesota covers his hands on his mouth to stop from vomit. The body doesn't even look like a human body. The arms and legs are shredded into pulps of red, and the skull and torso looks like large, meaty clumps.

Minnesota gently picks the girl up, sighing and coughing. He turned away from the body, as he didn't want the girl to be scarred for life, even though she probably will be. The girl is still crying and then falls asleep on Minnesota's shoulder. He pants, he had to find somebody to help and find the others. He could see the image of his family laughing and crying as they hugged together in his head.

_Please be ok._ He thought and he begins to walk. _Wisconsin._ Wisconsin is to the east of where he was now, and he must find him. He turns his head to the girl, and he doesn't know what he is supposed to do with her.

It took a week for him to reach Wisconsin. Well, it would be more accurate to say that he was almost there. He found out that the cars are now useless. The roads were broken, and the lakes flooded over the road and lands. Minnesota found a family that can take care of the girl, and they know sign language so it's just an added bonus that Minnesota was extra thankful for.

The family offered Minnesota some food, but he refused saying it is important for them. He just kept a bottle of water and a bag of bread.

"Good luck with finding your family" the mother said to Minnesota.

"They said a massive earthquake hit the land, and the lakes flooded everything. The world is ending" the father said. Minnesota felt his heart drop at this. _Why? Why did this happen_? He hasn't felt so scared like this before.

"They said only a few states survived the flood." Minnesota doesn't want to know the worst. The flood reached the coasts and the states have drowned. Hawaii, his baby sister possibly had drowned.

"What about the other countries?" Minnesota asked. The couple look at each other and shake their heads, _they don't know._

Panting, Minnesota keeps walking, and he grows more and more tired. He knows he is almost at Wisconsin. He can't wait to find out if his older brother is all right. Something makes him look up, and it takes him a moment to figure out what was there before him. He stares at the ruined sign that says, "Welcome to Minnesota." Minnesota gasped, and turned. His knees drop and all he sees is water in front of him. He can see the land far away from him, and it seems like Wisconsin had been ripped apart from the state of Minnesota. The Welcome to Wisconsin sign was floating in the water, and some dead bodies floating along with it. _They all are dead._

Minnesota cried hard, and cried for his brother, "Wisconsin!" Minnesota yelled. He hoped that his brother would jump out and say "boo" at him so he could yell at him for his stupid joke. Wisconsin can't be dead.

"_Minnesota_!" That voice caught his attention.

Minnesota turned around, his cheeks soaked from his tears. His eyes opened wide as he saw who was calling. Canada! _He didn't care what Canada was doing here. He was so scared that he ran to Canada and hugged him tightly._

"_Canada!"_ Minnesota cried and put his arms around Canada's neck.

Canada picked him up and held him tightly, cooing softly "I am here. I am here."

TBC


End file.
